


a mind of thoughts and secrecy

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just how smart are you?</i><br/>Lydia doesn't try to hide from Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mind of thoughts and secrecy

_Just how smart are you?_   
  
  
The words ring in her ears like a chime and she holds in a grin, tries to look unassuming.    
  
  
  
  
She's not really sure when she decided to hold the numbers and facts in her head, like secrets. But she can't remember ever not doing it. Ever showing all her cards on the table. She's a good poker player though, and she hides beneath the backs of her cards, a laugh swallowed behind teeth.   
  
  
She doesn't try to hide it from Allison, the same way she's hidden it from Jackson and the others. She doesn't put all her cards on the table, but she turns some over one at a time.   
  
  
Because she likes how the knowledge rolls over Allison, the way her eyebrows quirk, her eyes impressed.   
  
  
  
Archaic Latin. Ace of Spades.   
  
  
  
  
  
She draws, constellations, calculations over Allison's skin. Numbers on her shoulders and mythology on her lower back. Latin on the curve of hip, Greek between her breasts.   
  
Allison hums at the touch, at the words that skim across her skin.   
  
  
Allison kisses her own knowledge into Lydia's skin, hunters and werewolves scatter across her lips and up her jaw.   
  
  
The knowledge is who they are in a way. Lydia is her thoughts, her calculations. And Allison is her secrets and her worries.   
  
  
The space between them is filled with the silence of words and she doesn't even notice when Allison holds all of her own cards in her hand. Doesn't even notice that's she's given them away without blinking.   
  
  
Allison smiles into her skin. A pact, a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [leaders: a ladies of teen wolf ficathon](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/304594.html).


End file.
